KaikiTech Prequel: Trials and Tribulations...maybe
by Flashfire
Summary: Prequel to the KaikiTech series... focusing on Kaitsu and her experience with a young mew, and giving a slight insight to the main series...(darkfic..r+r, plz.. It's a PG unlike KaikiTech #1, which is an R..)


  
Heh - Have a prequel-fic ^_^

Prequel to KaikiTech Fic #1: Permewtations...   


"Trials and Tribulations...maybe" by Flashfire/Mattchu   


Alone.

Loneliness is really not the best thing to wake up to.   
But for Kaitsu, this sort of routine was fairly static. She would wake up, the coldness of the air around in the small narrow room she was kept in, the slight muskiness as the room had no windows and the door was not opened enough to let good air in very often.. She may cough slightly, it became normal behaviour the longer the air was left to ruin.

But they wouldn't give her even an inkling of the outside... Not even good air constantly, as many others would get. Just her small cell, the bed she sat on for 24 hours a day, sometimes 25, if a day was taking particularly long to happen; and herself.

Alone, again, and no way in which any other possiblity could exist.   


She remembered better times. She would be outside, playing some young girl game with a few friends she knew. She was the average, she always intended to be so, and nothing was to change that.   
(But then), she thought. (Why am I here?)   
{You're here because they want you to be here..} said the voice.

The voice was new. After countless hours of solitude, one would develop a voice within themself. Kaitsu's voice was quite nice; femme, like her; always seemed to know the correct thing to say whenever it needed saying; unlike Kaitsu, who would often blunder into things...   
{That's why you are here in the first place...}   
She really wondered if that was true or not...

Kaitsu, like many other girls at the time, was an avid pokémon fanatic. She could tell you most any scrap of info about the remotest and extinctest of pokémon... but whether the qualm was that Zapdos had wings that were slightly tilted in their flaps, so if the mythical bird was to try hard enough it would be able to fly in a complete circle while trying to go straight... or whether Pikachu/Raichu did have thunder sacs other then it's cheeks, just stored inside and called out on the more powerful attacks...she wouldn't be spot on right some of the time, but the answer was almost always believed... Some of them changed belief from fact to her speculation. Showed how much people thought she spoke the truth.   
{The truth is good... but truth hurts sometimes...}   
Yes... The truth: Mews are cute.   
{..when did you move offtopic?}   
It wasn't offtopic. The voice had faltered slightly, and Kaitsu felt uneasily. Anything the voice missed had to be something real large..

Or something even the voice wanted to cover...

It's almost as if the voice was someone else...

The floor needed to open here, Kaitsu would rather be swallowed up then continue to face the dilemma inside her own head. The voice was her, yet it wasn't. Mews were cute, but that has no relevance.   
(Yes it does...)   
It did. Let's see; back to the time; of the pokémon she liked, she adored Mew. She would never see one but they were just cute in her opinion. No pictures existed, but artist renditions from people supposed to have seen this greatly mythical pokémon all said the same thing.

Mews indeed were cute.

{This isn't important - concentrate on the topic...}   
They never had a topic. Kaitsu started to shuffle uneasily on the bunk, the light of day never once coming anywhere near. She crawled under the blankets, and decided to sleep. She had no comprehension of day or night any more, the light in the room was constantly a flicker between dark and darker, the difference between light and dark only differing because when she was asleep, it was dark; and when she was awake, it was light. Simplest law of sleep.

She was asleep minutes later.   
  


Alone, again.

She would try not to feel this loneliness... for if the voice indeed was someone else, then she wasn't alone...   
{But I'm not someone else... You may be, but I'm not...}   
The voice fell silent. Kaitsu had no clue what it meant, she was too busy trying to clamber out of bed. She was still a bit tired; couldn't really manoeuver herself out just yet; the amount of food they placed in here could justify that...   
As she lay there, the silence and the room seemed to tower; drawing ever nearer to her as she lay now helpless where she was. She thought, again, as she had been doing previously.

She knew now why Mews held such importance. She used to draw; normally Pokéfurries, general anthropomorph Pokémon pictures, such like. And one time, she had set to drawing a Mew in this style. She finished inside a day, and save for two mistakes, the picture was good. So good, it set her thinking...   
{..about? About the fact that... you know.}   
She knew, yes. The fact from the moment she saw her own drawing, she wanted to actually be a Mew.

She'd say that to some people, get weird looks, no problems there, people dismissed it as part of an idolization phase that would oversee it's age limit and recede with time. But for the while she was in this "phase" she would mention it at every passing opportunity to those closest. It was an obsession; something that had to be fueled; she just had to think about the possibility of it and she was content.

However, her buoyant approach to this possibility had not gone unnoticed by someone... And he watched over, from his upstairs room, surveying the world and looking.. watching.. keeping order as best as it needed to be kept... And he noticed Kaitsu. Her childish thoughts, and her thinking of the Mew situation, is what first drew him. And he planned out the next step of her situation, and added himself into he mix; things set up to go slightly out of place..

And so they did.

Some time before; late, out on the street; Kaitsu walking along; fair-haired girl of about 12, moving along on a night where the skies looked ready to part. As they did, strong rain beating down against the ground, she pulled her coat up close and pressed on, home was just a couple of blocks away. Cars skidded past on the road aside her; sprays of rainwater drifting up the inside rim before spewing out of the side. Never hitting her, though one did come close...   
And as she was moving along, she noticed something darting about in the rain, probably trying to find a place to avoid the mass dripping of liquid proceeding from the skies. She cautiously crept closer to it. It was an eevee, only small, running around trying to find a place that wasn't wet, but there was no place to get out of the rain that Kaitsu could see. So, being the kind one she was, she tried to call the eevee to her. It jumped up to her chest almost immediately, and from here she could tell it had been here since the start of the storm. It was soaked through to it's skin and proably even further then that. So, she removed her coat, and wrapped the little eevee in it, cradled the bundle like a newborn, and set back off for home, now starting to feel the cold brusing against her rather thin clothing she had on.

The rain continued, and thunder sounding from somewhere, followed by the onpour of severe rain, told her that she was going to have to move quickly; this Kaitsu did, and she tore off down the street. She was probably as wet as the eevee; wetter in fact since she didn't have this layer of brown fur trapping water from the skin. The eevee, who had moved around a lot under the cloak, and as such was quite dry considering the conditions, peeked out at her, and "vee"'d loudly. She petted it as she moved, stumbled slightly on some loose ground, caught her feet again, and pressed on, thunder breaking the sky behind her into glass fragments that never shattered..

Then Kaitsu realised she was getting worn out, and had to draw to a walk again. The eevee moved around under the cloak, Kaitsu compensating for the weight added by movement.   
And then, the weight was gone. It was there, but less then before. She stopped. Even at her tender age she knew things did not go from heavy to light in seconds. Unless..   
(A Ditto..) she thought. (Has to be...) The small bundle tossed around slightly, Kaitsu kept it gripped.   
(Large Ditto.. Most only are a foot long...) The bundle looked a good way into one and a half. She kept going, still out of breath, walking along. Home was not far, but the rain was ever continuing. She had forgotten about it, however. More important things, like the eevee-ditto. She opened a corner of the cloak to peek inside, see how it was doing.

The thing that peeked out at her was not ditto-akin at all. It had large blue eyes, and looked more like a feline then grape jello.. Kaitsu froze there and then.   
(..) Nothing thought, nothing said, the rain continued down, but Kaitsu didn't care. It took a while before she could talk herself into the fact she'd picked up a Mew from nowhere. She peeked in again. They both shivered in the cold, Kaitsu noticed. So she cradled it, it moved around again, and lay against her. She continued on.   
(Now for home... Ugh, damn rain...)   
{You don't really want to be walking home through this, do ya?}   
She froze.   
(Uh...That's what I have been doing, for a while...)   
{I saw. Except I could get y' home in a second...}   
She thought about this slowly, turning it over in her mind.   
(So.. why was I allowed to walk through that as long as I have?)   
{I was eevee. Can't do anything as eevee. And I'm not supposed to exist, either, so I was unwilling to detransform. Makes sense, I mean look how many Mews there are..}   
The Mew, who was obviously having it's round of thoughtspeak, sighed.   
(Well..uh..yeah, I'd like to be home...It's a bit wet here...)   
{I'll thank you for taking a load on yourself to keep me dry, Kaitsu.. And I'll pay you this as a favor, and one more you shall find out.}

The Mew sat in silent concentration as Kaitsu stood there and waited, the rain still pouring down, Kaitsu having lost all cares in it. The bundle emitted a slight reddish glow before that encapsulated the bundle, and with it Kaitsu. The glow was slightly itchy, she mumbled at a slight discomfort in her hair due to this.   
{Glow has that effect on fur or hair, I'm afraid... Just ignore that, the red one lasts seconds..}   
And so it did, and the red gradualy became diffused with blue, and the blue became opaque before Kaitsu could then see again. The mew had dropped them right to her door.   
(Thanks.. You want to stay in for a while until the rain stops?)   
{Can't risk being seen by parents, I'm afraid. And I doubt I can see and transform into another pokémon before I get in there. Anyway, it's not far for me now. And I wouldn't want to displace you of your cloak any further. Seeya later, then..}

The Mew's presence became vague, and the cloak fell limp again. Slipping it on again, it being still warm from the mew, she hurried inside.   
"I'm back.." she announced to whoever could hear.   
Her mom rushed out of the front room. She was quite a way taller then Kaitsu, but the two looked fairly similar. Except her mom had dark hair. So did her dad, they couldn't get why she had fair. It didn't matter..   
"Kaitsu, it must have been hard to get back here... For that rain.." She stopped upon seeing Kaitsu.   
"Uh..." She walked over, Kaitsu felt her mom touch something on her head.   
"Brian... could you come look at this?" She motioned Kaitsu into the front room, where a tall man was working at a desk in the corner.   
"Hm?" He turned to look at Kaitsu. A hazed look filled his eyes. "Kaitsu?"

She didn't remember a lot after that. They examined the something, and then she went to bed. She woke up the next day inside here. This awful closed room, in which the short space of time she had been in here did not take emphasis from the conditions, and the air, and the coldness of the hard floor, and of her bed which she slept on. She had put her hand to her head for the first time, and as well as her hair, she could feel another couple of slightly pointed protrusions, that twitched if she touched them.

Ears, she thought. Ears like the ones she saw on the head of the mew she had seen that night. She realised then that her words earlier had been put into effect by the mew. And she slept again, unaware what the next few days would bring.

-

As the present moved itself back onto her conscious, she heard the all-famiiliar voice;   
{Very nice... But that doesn't explain me, does it?}   
The voice. She was even unable to have a memory rerun without the voice commenting on it. She was right; it didn't explain her presence. It also didn't explain why Kaitsu was relating to her as a separate entity, it was her head and as far as any of them should have been concerned, they were one.   
{But you know that's wrong...}   
(What's wrong is I'm becoming a Mew. You explain to me why that is right...)   
{It's wrong... because you aren't becoming one, you're almost finished...}   
This was sudden. The ability to move dawned itself on her again, and she dragged out of bed, her head-top ears being the only ones still there, twitching slightly in the bad air that she was forced to breathe. She looked herself down, apart from that she was fine.   
{Then why are you speaking to yourself in your own head?}   
That she did not know.   
{Do not fool yourself by what you see. If I say it is almost complete, then it is. The only thing needed now is for you to make your final choice.}

And she sat on the floor, and thought.

How many other people would get this opportunity? To be sitting on the floor of a containment cell in some unknown place, faced with the choice of this... To do what she wanted to do most in the world...

There was no one that wold resist if they had their utmost dream granted by the very thought.

And the very thought it was that she did, and she looked up, the ceiling of the room not closing in but heading back updard. All sides did this as she turned around and examined each as much as it needed to be done... Not examing herself, for she already knew what was happening... But for the rest of the room, the room that once closing in could never do the same again, the week of unrest replaced by one of pure bliss...

The voice wasn't there now. It wasn't ever there, it always was her... But it wasn't her as Kaitsu, it was her as the mew... And she knew that as it was happening, as the voice became all there was, and to the mew, it seemed like it was all there ever had been...

--

Lights flashed. The whole wing of the building was in uproar, as people rushed one way or the other. Most were heading for their respective posts, but as one particular person ran past, he had rather wavy black hair and it seemed as the sea of people parted as he came through, hurrying along. His white coat and straight suit under that marked him as a scientist, of that there was no question. Proceeding past doors swarming with more people, like flies they were, he headed right then left and finally ended up at his destination. Lab 16, Recovery... He stepped in, the smell of success in people's heads at that moment.

In a glass-walled room, of which the room had 12, 5 empty, 6 full, but one was being crowded around.   
"One side, please" the man exclaimed, and almost as by magic, they parted too. Inside the chamber, two mews; one awake, the other convulsing slightly. They were both wired together, and the one awake was straining as the other one convulsed. The man watched on, getting reports from people that were there.   
"So much time... this is the closest we'll get if it can be pulled off..." one said   
"None of the other 5 managed to last a week. Subject 6 is doing just fine, and as the week ends, everything is going well..." another said   
"Then why is she convulsing? Thomson needs to be here! It's his daughter on the line.."   
"It used to be... All Kaitsu is now is the result of an experiment... See, we discovered what did cause the others to haemorrhage... It's the fact that both the induced mew caused by the testing, and the human that resided before the tests, both couldn't keep the same body, so both were stricken out, and the body ceased function..."   
"So... You can't have discarded the mew one, it's vital..."   
"We didn't, sir..."

The man turned away, "Johnson is going to go postal on me now..."   
He knew... For the testing of the human-to-pokémon had gone ahead... Johnson had put his daughter forward... She had leukaemia, they'd left it too late and all the conventional treatment in existance wasn't going to help...   
Until he found out about this. He knew, as well as anyone else, that the possibility of rewriting his daughter's DNA so that the disease was never present, would undoubtedly save her life...   
But, it would also leave her as a pokémon... something which Brian had to discuss with his wife first... And besides, he thought, if they kept a sample of her DNA, they could undo the process if need came... And of course, if they accepted, they had no doubt who to choose.

Kaitsu had always liked Mews...

So they had jointly accepted. She was taken in the week after, and treatment was done automatically. But, they explained, they needed to ready her mind for the change.... otherwise the shock was known to drive the sentient to go insane...   
(As had happened in the first subject, no less...)   
Of course, that one and the other 4 had died as a result of the change... but it wasn't caused by the change, it was caused, as had been said, by the dual existance of minds in the body...

So, they had tried getting a mew to integrate the two, through a very complex illusion set up inside the mind... It would simulate a containment cell, and a voice would force memories around, and make the subject think they were the pokémon. Then they would wake up....   
But, it wasn't happening. The two were still separate. But the sentient couldn't sustain itself without the mew, and was not sentient without the human part... So they had to keep trying...

But if they erased the human part in favor of the mew, that could be classed as death...

He turned again, "Why was I not informed you were going to do this?!"   
The other man sighed, "Because I, none of the scientists, chose to..."   
He pointed to the mew, who was straining to swirl out the illusion as soon as possible. He had a large grin on his face as he looked up, he could almost be laughing...

He knew what he had wanted as soon as he was inside this cage... And whether they told him he could or not, he was going to have it... But he knew what happened with the others, he also knew why. But rather then sacrificing the mew part, he wasn't going to do that in favor of what he wanted...

The mew awoke with a surprise, to a sea of unseen faces behind two-way mirror glass... She knew not of it or where she was, she did know one thing, as she turned around to see the other, male, mew, who was beaming all over his unseen mouth...

-

Kaitsu produced a litter of 4 roughly seven months later. Thomson was told his girl had died, and he edged back into his gene-work elsewhere, with much gusto.

The department sent him a mew from the litter, a couple of months after that. The man felt it was "only fair" that Brian should get to see at least one of his grandkids...

He never said this to Brian, however...   


Fin.

--

Eep... Even I didn't see that ending coming o_o;;

Ah well, read, enjoy, comment, and gaze at my ability to confuse with all my time-hopping ^_^;;


End file.
